


Tender Touches

by galamaker



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galamaker/pseuds/galamaker
Summary: Being the significant other of Sidon had its perks. He was sweet, kind and caring to you at any given moment. Mating season is no exception and while he does get rough with you he always takes care of you in the end.*Short aftercare story with Sidon





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a few weeks not and I decided it was finally time to get it written out because who doesn't love the supportive shark bae!

The air of the night is warm as Sidon and you lay in bed, panting. He lightly collapses beside you, arm slung over your body. You lightly turn your body to face your prince, a small groan falling from your lips.

  
"Are you alright, treasure?"

  
A tired smile makes its way to your lips, "I'm great."

  
Despite your words, Sidon's face is displaying a frown, "You're bleeding pretty heavily."

  
With a small sigh, you sit up," I'm alright, Si, you don't need to worry about it."

  
Turning to face the Zora, you realize he has already gotten up from the bed. He makes his way quickly in front of you, " I do not want you to hurt more because you did not take care of your wounds."

 

"Sidon, I'm fine," you wine as the larger male swoops you up into his arms. The prince just nuzzles into you as a response and you know it's no use fighting him. He carries you over to a tall ledge before laying you down to go search for a rag. Everyone knew that the large Zora was kind and supportive to almost anyone he met, including you, but what the majority didn't know was just how rough he was during mating season. While you usually ended up with more than a few bleeding bite marks you couldn't complain because he was still your Sidon and he still cared for you deeply.

  
You remember the first time he left you covered in bite marks. The poor guy was so upset with himself he followed you around for two whole days before you finally convinced him you were fine. That had been many mating seasons ago and the prince lessened up on his worries. You glance up, watching you boyfriend dig around for something to clean you up with. This wasn't the first time he had done this either but you weren't going to complain. He always made a big deal about making sure you were alright after a session despite your protests you were fine.

  
Letting out a small sigh, you decide to check over the bite marks themselves. Though some time had passed already, some of the marks were still bleeding. You reach to put pressure on some of the deeper ones before your hand is stopped. Sidon pulls your hand to the side before running a cool rag over the marks. Though the action stings a little, you can't help but relax due to your boyfriends touch.

  
Smiling slightly, you glance at the Zora in front of you with tired eyes. In the location he placed you, you were at eye level with the tall male making it easy for you to watch him while he worked on cleaning up his bites. His eyes hold nothing but tender affection and general love. It reminds you how grateful you were that you ever met Sidon in the first place. The loving feeling that spreads through you and compels you to wrap your arms around his neck. He looks at you with a bit of confusion before you lean in to give him a soft kiss. As you pull away, Sidon pulls you back to him so that you both are face to face with your foreheads touching. Neither of you talk as you both sit there, drinking in both the moment and their love.

  
Sidon moves to pick you up again and this time you don't protest. You cuddle into your boyfriend as he carries you back to your shared bed. He lightly lays you down before crawling in on the other side of the bed. Before you get the chance to lay down fully, however, Sidon pulls you up so your laying on his chest. You can't help but smile and kiss him sweetly before settling down to sleep. Despite your body being tired and sore you can't be more happy laying on Sidon with his arms wrapped around you. Nights like this usually get pretty rough but Sidon truly knows how to make you feel loved and appreciated.


End file.
